StevexReader
by SheIsStardust
Summary: You're good friends with Steve, and somehow end up in the bedroom. He's never experienced a woman before, but you'll gladly show him how.


You couldn't help but to giggle as Steve placed you onto the bed, his anticipation practically tangible. The cool blankets contrasted against your heated skin, him having stripped you down to your panties. He was barely dressed himself, shirt and jeans trailed in the hallway leading to the bedroom. You could barely remember how you both got to this point. Two friends simply spending an evening together, and now you were in the bedroom.

You were fully aware of his inexperience, and found yourself at a great advantage. Steve's impatience was visible in his bright blue eyes, but he had barely any idea as to what came next. Sure, kisses were exchanged, hands slipped underneath material, but aside from the basics, he was clueless. You intended on teaching him, and he most definitely didn't seem to mind. You made sure the both of you were completely undressed before proceeding.

The dim light of his room was enough to expose either one of you, resulting in his cheeks to flush a bright pink. You sat up from underneath of him, forcing him upright, too.

"Here, lay down." You moved over, patting the blanket beside you. He gave a single nod, doing as you instructed.

"I'll go first." You said with a clever smile, all kindness and attempts at being careful gone. They were replaced by lust, the need to ruin his perfectly untouched skin. To rip moans from that beautiful throat. You proceeded to straddle him, and it was terribly evident how ready he was. You slid a hand down his chest, his stomach, causing goosebumps to raise on the skin beneath your fingertips.

You could feel his body react automatically as you wrapped your hand around his impressive cock. He gasped softly, meeting your eyes.

It seemed as if he wanted to say something, but the words were jammed right back down his throat as you began to run your hand up and down his length. Steve clawed at the material underneath of him, trying to suppress any noises that threatened to escape him. As you began to quicken your pace, he couldn't help but to groan loudly, his eyelids fluttering closed. Steve admitted that he had never actually experienced an orgasm before, but you could tell he was getting close.

You released him just as he was on the edge, resulting in a disappointed expression. He tried to catch his breath, letting go of the blankets.

"That felt like torture," Steve breathed heavily, dropping his head back onto the pillows.

"What next?" He asked as he stared up at the ceiling. You ran your hands up his abdomen again, smirking haughtily.

"Best damn torture you'll ever get." You laughed, positioning yourself over him, guiding his cock right to your entrance. His eyes widened as he tore them away from the ceiling and focused them back onto you.

"You need to calm down. You aren't even inside of me yet." You leaned down, giving him a deep, possibly reassuring kiss. Just as he was distracted, you took the chance to lower yourself onto him. Steve made a somewhat surprised noise behind closed lips as he penetrated you. And you yourself, you weren't exactly taking all of him straight away. You were almost sure you could barely fit half of him inside of you before you broke.

You pulled away from the kiss, sitting upright again. He ran his strong hands up your thighs, a smile creeping onto his face.

"God, you're warm…" Is all his dazed mind could think to say. Steve's hands drifted higher, resting on your hips. Surprisingly enough, he began to pull you downwards, causing him to go even deeper. Just as you reached your limit, you quickly put your hands over his.

"No, not any deeper. You'll hurt me." You hated to say so, but it was true. Sure, you've had other guys before, but none that could match his length. Steve looked honestly disappointed at your statement, but his lust-filled mind disregarded it. He proceeded to pull you down, driving his cock in further. With his strength, he had no problem forcing past that barrier that seemed to resist any more. You automatically clawed his chest, choking out broken cries.

You were supposed to be teaching him, he was supposed to be learning. But now you were submissive and under his control. It seemed he knew how to continue on, knew just what he wanted. And that was to fuck you senseless. You didn't protest, wanting it just as much as he did. You were willing to fight through the pain. You lifted yourself up, then brought yourself down, whimpering as he pressed as deep as he could go.

Steve looked absolutely intoxicated as the speed began to pick up, groaning periodically. Your hands were back on his chest, the pain almost completely diminished by now. You could feel his warm cock create the perfect friction, and you knew that if you kept at it, you wouldn't be able to take much more. Just as your orgasm began to build, he held your sides tight, forcing you to stop. You looked at him questioningly, breathing too heavily to speak.

Without another word, Steve lifted you off of him, sitting up and forcing you to lay where he had previously been. He parted your legs, placing himself between them. He took your wrists into his hands, holding them into the pillows on either side of your head. You arched your back as you felt him enter you again, but this time, his movements contained much more force, more than you thought you could possibly handle.

You turned your head to the side, nudging the hand that held you down. Your warm breath travelled across his skin, your moans becoming progressively louder. Before you could realized what was happening, your body jolted forward as you gasped unexpectedly. He had hit a rather sensitive spot inside of you, and with how hard Steve was going, it instantly put you on edge.

"I'm feeling odd," He breathed heavily, still continuously going at it. He was getting close too.

"Perfect…" Is all you could manage to say, your thoughts elsewhere. After a few more moments, you could feel the rhythm become more sporadic. Steve groaned one last time, his cock throbbing as he came deep inside of you. You felt your whole body convulse, simultaneously releasing with him. Just after, he collapsed next to you, both of you still winded. The blood rushed back to your deprived hands, bruises already beginning to form on your wrists from how tightly he had been holding you.

Your waist was also covered in dark purple finger prints, and you were positive you wouldn't be mobilizing for the next week. You looked over at him, and his eyes were already closed. You gave a tired smile, turning on your side and pulling the blankets over the both of you. Just as you were about to go unconscious, you could feel his strong arms wrap around you, holding you close to his warm body.

"Thank you." Is all he mumbled before giving your cheek a light kiss and falling fast asleep.


End file.
